911 A Day That Will Always Be Remembered
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: America tells his story about the day terrorists attacked his country. America and England were heading to the upcoming G8 meeting, when suddenly, their life changed forever. USUK Rated T for cussing, horror, etc.


**Date: September 11****th****, 2013**

**Location: America and England's Apartment**

**America's POV**

_"__Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

I sung, remembering this day. It just felt like that, wanting freedom and peace with other countries. It felt like the Revolutionary war, wanting everyone to be friends with us and work together peacefully ….but, on this particular day, no one trusted anyone after that. This day, on September 11, 2001, I and my people were attacked by terrorists from al Qaeda. I remember this day vividly. This is the story of my suffering and pain from this day.

**Date: September 11****th****, 2001**

**Time: 7:23 am**

**Location: America and England's Apartment**

**America's POV**

"Well, this is just like any other day, huh England?" I asked out of the blue as I put my pure white dress shirt on. England rolls his eyes, but he did that everyday. I think he's part girl, because he understands sarcasm, sass, and bitchy people. Wait! He is a bitchy person most of the time! HA! That makes sense! He also has sarcasm (which I rarely understand) and a sassy mouth. Okay, anyways, England went over to me and slipped the tie he tied himself over my head. He worked diligently on fixing it, and looking irritated.

"America, why can't you do your own damn tie for once? I have to get myself ready for work, too, you know." I did a little chuckle at that and reassured him that if he ever teaches me how to do it, then I can do it myself. England is always there for me. We did have a century or two time period where we didn't even look or speak to each other, but that was just England acting like that. Now, we're on good terms and best friends. I think he likes me, but he always says that it's not true. I put my collar down, examining myself in a mirror. A pretty handsome guy was staring back at me, with a huge grin on his soft, smooth face. I brush my hand over my hair, making sure it was at its best hairstyle. I went over next to the mirror and grabbed my suit to put over myself. I slip it over and put my arms through it. I pushed it over my shoulders and fixed it. I nod my head and walked away from the mirror to brush my teeth.

I finished brushing my teeth and I got into the kitchen to pack my lunch for this afternoon. England was already in his black suit with a red and black checkered tie on and was fixing his sandwich. I stand next to him to do the same.

I had my lunch ready and my briefcase was packed with my important papers, documents, etc. I grab those things and I wait at the door for England. He was rushing to the door, in a hurry. England pushed me aside and opened the door, letting me through. I nod my head and went through the door, and he follows behind.

**Time: 8:23 am**

**Location: New York City **

**America's POV**

We were walking down the bustling streets of New York City, also known as the Big Apple. This is where I was born and raised, not even a new country yet. Oh good times, good times…..Anyway! England was walking beside me and we were talking about the G8 meeting happening this afternoon at 4 pm. It's like any other meeting. We start talking about world problems, someone spats out a really interesting comment and we all are on the floor, beating the shit out of each other! It's awesome and cool to see! But it's better if you're apart of it. England starts the conversation.

"Well Alfred, we need to be focused today. You're the one who always talks with your big ass mouth and everyone starts talking and Ludwig is always yelling at us and tries to get the meeting running. Please, just don't ruin this. My boss is getting pissed that I can't tell him anything about what we did because we don't do a damn thing!" England was definitely in a ranting mood. That's not all he said. I half listened anyway. We continue to dart between people and talk at the same time.

**Time: 8:46 am**

**Location: New York City (a little bit away from the Twin Towers)**

**America's POV**

We were speeding up our pace of walking so we could beat the crowd coming for work. In the corner of my eye, I noticed a white plane. I look up at the sky and yelled to England.

"Arthur, Arthur! Look! I see a white plane. That's so cool." England just rolls his eyes and comments on my stupidity of pointing something obvious like that.

"You idiot! Of course there's going to be a plane in New York City…wait a second. Isn't that plane a bit lower than it's supposed to be? The airport is on the other side of the city. They're not supposed to descend down this early." I noticed that and I nod my head, agreeing to his statement.

We both continue to watch the plane as it makes its way closer to ground every second. It seems that it's so close to the ground that it could hit a building. Then, the next moment was very terrifying, painful, and breathtaking catastrophe.

The plane flew as fast as it could and is crashed into the World Trade Center North Building. It happened too quickly, like a blink of an eye. Everyone heard the crash and looked at the tower, still standing. Flames and smoke engulfed the area where the plane hit. Then, everyone started to panic and run the opposite direction and spread out. I stood there, staring at this. I couldn't move…..why? Then, it hit me. The pain started to flame up in my arm. I fell to my knees, clutching my arm as I wince at the pain strikes my arm over and over again. England widens his eyes, looking at me with great terror. He got down on his knees and helped me up. I tried to hold him my scream, but couldn't. Thank God no one was worrying about me, since they were running for their lives. Then, I couldn't hold in my painful scream. I yelled in agony. I saw some people look back at me, but they kept on rushing out of the area. I felt like that same plane crashed into my arm, shattering my bones under the pressure.

England started to try to run where the crown was going, but I used my long legs and tripped him. He fell on his knees and hands and looked back up at me. I had determination flaming up in my eyes. He looked shocked at me and got up. I shook my head.

"England, I have to help these people, no matter what. They are my people, my country is in danger. I don't care if you don't want to help. I am not trying to be a hero. I'm trying to by myself." Arthur's mouth agapes, still can't believe my sudden change in thought.

"AMERICA! NO! You can't do this. It'll just hurt you more than it should. I can't stand to see you suffer…not like the Revolutionary War. I couldn't stand to see you grow up and think you can save everyone back then. You can't always be the hero! What is the hero dies? What'll happen to him? Let the people find a way to save themselves." England tried to grab me, but I slap his face. He spun around and fell onto the sidewalk. I look down on him and he is on his hands and knees, bending over facing the ground. Then, I see water drops fall onto the ground in front of him. He looks back at me, is eyes red and streams of tears running down his face. I bend down, sucking in my breath as the pain shoots up my arm. I wipe the tears away from his face and kissed his cheek, where it was slapped. His face brightens red and his tears stop. Then, I finally said.

"If I can't be a hero to everyone, then I'll just be your hero." I got up and clutched my arm. England got up and he finally understood my feelings for him were strong. Without thinking, England shut his eyes and crashed his lips into mine. I widen at his sudden change in personality, but I shut my eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you, America."

"I love you, too, England."

**Time: 9:03 am**

**Location: In the World Trade Center North Building**

**America's POV**

I rushed into the building, noticing people still working in their offices, doing this like nothing ever happened. I screamed,

"Everyone, evacuate the building! A plane has crashed into this building and we need to evacuate, or else we'll all get killed. Please come with me!" The people in their offices looked at me like I was crazy, but then a few others came in and joined up with me to convince the others to evacuate. They all rushed down, panicking and screaming their heads off. I helped some of them, who were handicapped, to carry them as best as I could without hurting my arm, and got them out of the building. I came back in, and ran up the stairs and went to about 5 floors and rescued some people and brought them down.

I was up at the sixth floor and then, I heard a huge crash from outside. I rushed down to the main floor and I was engulfed with smoke. I squinted my eyes to find that another plane crashed into the South Building of the World Trade Center. I knew that this was no accident. Someone had purposely crashed these planes into the buildings. They had to be a terrorist. No doubt in my mind. Then, all of a sudden, my head had blood rushing down my face and into my eyes. My eyes were now bloodshot and it looked like someone shot me in the head. My head felt like it was going to explode inside and kill me instantly. I became dizzy, but I shook my head, hurting me even more, and got my vision back to normal. I then made a run for it, heading away from the scene.

**Time: 9:59 am**

**Location: Far from the Twin Towers**

**England's POV**

Bloody hell! I can't believe America is going to risk his life for these people. I guess I'm not considered a hero because I would never do something like that. He said he was doing it for me, but I doubt that. I just hope that idiot gets back here so I can see his face. Off in the distance, I notice the other building had another plane crash into it. I bet America knows by now that terrorists have done this on purpose. In a blink of an eye, I look back at the South Building and then I heard a rumble. Then, right before my emerald green eyes, the building shattered and fell straight down, debris flying all over the places and the dust spreading throughout the city. I saw the flames going up, creating more smoke. I turned around and ran, praying to God that America was alright and not killed.

**Time: 10:28 am**

**Location: A bit away from the Twin Towers (One Tower…?)**

**America's POV**

I had noticed the South Building collapsing right before my eyes. Then, my whole head started pounding and blood rushing out, covering most of my hair and face with blood. I kept running though. The dust finally caught up with me and I couldn't see where the hell I was going. I just wished to be in my apartment with England by my side. I think my life will end here. What else could go wrong? The other tower collapsing? Then, speaking of the devil, the North Building tower collapse right before my eyes. My eyes widen as wide as they could with out getting dirt in my eyes. Then, my chest started to shoot pain. That hurt the worst. I screamed in ear-piercing agony. I couldn't stand this pain, but I kept running. That's what was on my mind the whole, time. Escape!

I made it far away from the collapsed buildings. I then saw a figure that I could recognize right away a mile away. England…..I ran up to him. His face was in complete shock and his piercing emerald green eyes were full of terror. He didn't think about the blood or my pain and hugged him really tightly. I hissed in pain and he back away, looking into my eyes apologetically. He then leans in slowly and kisses me right on the lips. I kissed him back and after that, I saw England's terrified face as I fell to the ground. The darkness engulfed me and I though,_ I'll die right now, looking at his face._

**Date: September 11****th****, 2013**

**Location: America and England's Apartment**

**America's POV**

Yes, that day. I'll remember that day for the rest of my life I live. It was a bit painful to remember, but I'll get me revenge from al Qaeda, I promise you! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!

**Thank you everyone for reading this. If you haven't, take a moment of silence and remember those who have died or risked their lives to save others. I will remember this day. Never forget! I hope you liked it and I'll try to do more stories like these for different countries if I ever figure out a worldwide event that happened. Again, thank you for reading. Like me, follow me, I don't care. Spread this out to others. See yah! **


End file.
